Best I Ever Had
"Best I Ever Had" is the first single from Canadian rapper Drake's first EP So Far Gone. It first became prominent from the release of Drake's third mixtape of the same name. In 2009, the song was named the "Hot Rap Song" of the year by Billboard.[3] The song's popularity helped Drake decide to release So Far Gone as an EP, available for purchase. The song was nominated for two Grammy Awards; Best Rap Solo Performance and Best Rap Song. The song samples "Fallin' in Love" by Hamilton, Joe Frank & Reynolds. In early 2010 it was also nominated for Single of the Year at the 2010 Juno Awards, but lost toMichael Bublé's "Haven't Met You Yet" The song is also included on Drake's first album''Thank Me Later, as a bonus track on the Japanese version of the album and on iTunes in several countries. It was released as the third single from the album in the United Kingdom on October 11, 2010 as a double-A-side single with "Fancy".[1] Artwork The artwork originally showed the single as a file on a computer with a plain white background,[4] designed by artwork designer Darkie, this was deemed as too obscure by iTunes. A new cover was created by Darkie.[5] Lyrics You know a lot of girls be thinkin' my songs are about them This is not to get confused, this one's for you Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it 'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up She make me beg for it till she give it up And I say the same thing every single time I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best You the fucking best, you the fucking best You the best I ever had, best I ever had Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking Know you got a roommate, call me when it's no one there Put the key under the mat, and you know I'll be over there I'll be over there, shawty, I'll be over there I'll be hitting all the spots that you ain't even know was there Ha and you all ain't even have to ask twice You can have my heart or we can share it like the last slice Always felt like you was so accustomed to the fast life Have a nigga thinking that he met you in a past life Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on That's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong You don't even trip when friends say you ain't bringin' Drake along You know that I'm working, I'll be there soon as I make it home And she a patient in my waiting room Never pay attention to them rumors and what they assume And until them girls prove it I'm the one they never get confused with 'Cause baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it 'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up She make me beg for it till she give it up And I say the same thing every single time I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best You the fucking best, you the fucking best You the best I ever had, best I ever had Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking Sex, love, pain, baby, I be on that tank shit Buzz so big, I could probably sell a blank disk When my album drop, bitches will buy it for the picture And niggas will buy it too and claim they got it for they sister Magazine, paper, girl, but money ain't the issue They bring dinner to my room and ask me to initial She call me the referee 'cause I be so official My shirt ain't got no stripes but I can make your pussy whistle Like the Andy Griffith theme song And who told you to put them jeans on Double cup love, you the one I lean on Feeling for a fix then you should really get your fiend on Yeah, just know my condo is the crack spot Every single show she out there reppin' like a mascot Get it from the back and make your fucking bra strap pop All up in yo slot until the nigga hit the jackpot Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it 'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up She make me beg for it till she give it up And I say the same thing every single time I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best You the fucking best, you the fucking best You the best I ever had, best I ever had Best I ever had, best I ever had I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best You the fucking best, you the fucking best You the best I ever had, best I ever had Best I ever had, best I ever had Uh, uh yeah, see this the type of joint You got to dedicate to somebody Just make sure they that special somebody Young Money Ya, ya, you know who you are, I got you Music video Drake told MTV News before his show at Manhattan's SOB's that he was in the process of putting together a music video for the song. He explained: “I been working with a people on some ideas,” he explained. “I don’t wanna say who yet, because everything isn’t confirmed yet. It should be pretty solid in the next few days. The biggest thing about that song is that a lot of women come up to me and say, ‘That’s my song, because it really makes me feel special.’ So I told the directors that were interested that I just want the visuals to coincide with that feeling. I want women to feel special when they watch the visual and say, ‘I wish that was me,’ or ‘I know that feeling .’ That’s the goal with the video — to be genuine and not sappy. Be sexy and keep it together, but still make women smile.”[9] The video, directed by Kanye West, was shot in Brooklyn, New York at Bishop Ford Central Catholic High School.[10] Trey Songz,Fabolous, Consequence, and the song's producer Boi-1da made cameos in the video, as well as artists signed to Young Money Entertainment, such as Lil Twist, Shanell, and Lil Chuckee.[11] A clip of the video was shown June 30, 2009 on ''It's On with Alexa Chung, and the full version of the video premiered on the internet on July 1, 2009.[12] The full version of the video made its television debut on AMTV on July 2, 2009. There was criticism of the video in the media, including an article in the British newspaper The Guardian,[13] highlighting the gratuitous focus on the unsupported implanted breasts and prominent posteriors of the female basketball players that Drake coaches in the video. Chart performance The song debuted at #92 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] in the US and went on to peak at #2 for four weeks behind The Black Eyed Peas' juggernaut "I Gotta Feeling" before falling to #3, making Drake the third Canadian rapper to have a song chart on the Hot 100 (the first being Kardinal Offishall with "Dangerous" at #5, followed by K'naan with "Wavin' Flag" at #99). The single has since risen to number 1 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs due to high airplay and downloads.[14] The single debuted on Hot Rap Tracks on May 9 at number 24 and has risen to number 1. Drake is the first Canadian rapper to achieve a number one song on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and Hot Rap Tracks charts, simultaneously. He is the second Canadian artist to reach the summit of the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs after Deborah Cox's "Nobody's Supposed to Be Here". Within the first two weeks of its availability for sale on iTunes, "Best I Ever Had" has garnered over 300,000 units sold. According to the June 29 edition of The New York Times, these sales have earned Drake the #4 best selling single, behind only songs from The Black Eyed Peas and Sean Kingston.[15] The single peaked at #49 on the Pop 100 chart before it was discontinued. "Best I Ever Had" has been downloaded over 2,000,000 times since its release.[16] On May 28, 2009, an unauthorized album The Girls Love Drake, released by a label named Canadian Money Entertainment was released to iTunes, which featured the song as well as the Young Money Entertainment song "Every Girl". Both songs jumped on the''Billboard'' Hot 100 due to heavy downloads of the album, at the positions of #18 and #35 respectively. After a couple of days it was removed at the request of Drake's management, with Drake filing a lawsuit against the label.[17] Category:Singles